The PAN SELF Unit could be used in the medical field as an electrical nerve stimulator and/or for pain control under U.S. Patent Classification Definition D24 Medical and Laboratory Equipment--231 Miscellaneous (70).
The advantages of the PAN SELF UNIT are: 1. Small in size, 2. Produces its own alternating electrical current, 3. Safe to be used around water (although the mechanism can be harmed by submersing it in water), 4. The user can reach any part of their body without outside help, 5. The user has control of the electrical flow by pumping slow or fast on the band/foot pump.